


Nervous

by Neoneiri



Series: Yookim shots [4]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoneiri/pseuds/Neoneiri
Summary: "It was nerve wracking being a thief, and he had been stressing over messing the whole mission." Jongkook helps his hyung get his head back in the game :)
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Series: Yookim shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043823
Kudos: 8





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Request for a smut fic for episode 358. Enjoy.

“One, two, three anddd...CUT! Okay, we will take a break now and get ready to head for the next location!”  
Jae Suk closed his eyes and sighed. He tried to relax a bit, going over and talking with his fellow members. The mission had been quite time consuming, and the members seemed a bit exhausted. Jae Suk however was feeling nervous ever since he first got here. It was nerve wracking being a thief, and he had been stressing over messing the whole mission. He knew that he was acting extremely suspicious at times, and he couldn't help the nervous look he gave when one of the members called him out for his actions.  
Jae Suk peeked nervously at the members, watching Kwangsoo and Somin laugh at the conversation they were having. He wasn't in the right mind to pay attention to whatever they were saying, and instead glanced at the other members. Jihyo was laughing and shaking her head, Suk Jin hyung was clapping and using Haha’s shoulder as support, and Sechan seemed scandalized by whatever Kwangsoo had said.  
Jae Suk continued watching them, when suddenly he made eye contact with Jongkook. Jongkook had his arms crossed, looking extremely serious. When he caught Jae Suk looking he gave him a stern look, a warning it seemed. Jae Suk gulped, feeling nervous knowing that if he didnt get it together he might compromise his and Jongkook’s mission, and therefore the shooting. He fidgeted a bit with his bag, then made a turn and headed for the restroom.  
Once inside he went straight for the sink, opening the cold water and splashing it on his face. He took deep breaths, trying to calm down the nervous knot he felt in his stomach.  
“Come on Yoo Jae Suk, keep it together. Why are you so nervous about a stupid game?” He gave soft slaps to his cheeks, closing his eyes while repeating this self mantra. He was a fool for feeling like this about his mission. It was all fake, just for the shoot. He could lie through it and win for today!  
The sudden feeling of a hand moving up his chest made him jump and open his eyes, looking startled at the mirror and seeing the reflection of Jongkook right behind him.  
“Feeling nervous hyung?” Jongkook whispered in his ear, dragging his strong hand through the clothed chest, traveling lower. Jae Suk sucked in a breath, continuing to look at his dongsaeng through the reflection in the mirror. “K-Kookjong-a, I-I thought you were with the others.”  
Jongkook kissed Jae Suk’s neck, making him squirm at the feeling of warm breath on his neck. He watched as his hyung suddenly arched against him, having been able to get his hand under the blue shirt. He brushed it over his nubs, feeling them hardening under his touch. “I noticed how fidgety you were out there hyung, and we can’t have that. We don’t want the members to find out who the real thieves are, right hyung?”  
Jae Suk nodded, biting his lip as Jongkook grabbed and pinched at his nipples, watching him bite and the tender skin between his shoulders and neck through the reflection. He felt the hand travel further down, teasing at the waistband of his pants. “You are so cute hyung. Being all nervous and worried while doing the missions. Almost exposing yourself, hmm.” Jongkook made way into his pants, grabbing and tugging at his hyungs hard on. Jae Suk moaned loudly, placing his own hand on Jungkook's wrist, seemingly to try and stop his ministrations. Jongkook gave a few experimental tugs, and turned his hyungs head to the side to gain access to his mouth. He kissed him hungrily, gaining access to the inside and shoving his tongue into the cavity. The kiss was passionate, demanding, and Jongkook began to tug faster at Jae Suk’s arousal.  
Jae Suk moaned into the kiss at the feeling of his dongsaeng getting him off. He turned his head away from the kiss, gasping at the lack of air and sucking in a sharp breath as he felt the hand tightening around his prick. Jongkook gave him a devious smile through the mirror, nipping at his ear and neck. “Don’t worry hyung, I'll make that nervousness disappear.  
Jongkook suddenly pulled Jae Suk’s pants down, turning him around and lifting him onto the bathroom sink. He resumed their kiss, stroking him and gripping him harder. He kissed at his neck and collar bone, while Jae Suk thrusted his hips into his closed fist. He moaned and gasped at the incredible sensations, gripping at Jongkook’s clothed strong arms. “I-I’m so...so c-close...ngh…!”  
Jongkook looked down at his hyung’s face, the way his eyes were tightly shut, his nose scrunched up cutely in pleasure, his lips cherry red, slightly opened and small moans escaping them. He slowed down his movements, and instead shoved his fingers into his hyungs mouth. Jae Suk opened his eyes confused and startled, and Jongkook only gave him a smirk. “Suck,” he murmured, and Jae Suk closed his eyes and began to softly suck.  
Jongkook started to slowly move his hand against his hyungs erection again, feeling him hum against his fingers in his mouth. Jae Suk continued to slightly move his tongue, coating the digits as much as he could while struggling to focus as the hand movements turned intense. Jongkook pulled his fingers out of the cavity, and laid a soft kiss against the red lips.  
Jae Suk seemed to get lost in the gentle kiss, kissing back with the same softness and for a moment forgetting about the heat. The sudden feeling of sleek fingers against his entrance made him gasp and open his eyes, hanging his head low at the feeling of them prodding at his intimate spot. He clenched his eyes shut again, gripping at Jongkooks shirt at the sudden burn.  
”Relax hyung, I'll make it feel better…” Jongkook murmured, kissing his clothed shoulder as he gently stretched him. He continued prodding gently, reaching deep inside and brushing the sensitive nerves. Jae Suk moaned at the feeling, the slight pain he felt turning into pleasure as his nerves were struck. Jongkook smiled at this, and after a few more thrusts he gently pulled his fingers out, watching in amusement as his hyung whined at the loss.  
Jongkook unbuckled his shorts, pulling himself out and giving a few strokes to relieve some tension. He brushed his tip against his hyungs opening, teasing at his opening. He pressed against it, and gripped Jae Suk’s slender hips as he slowly pushed in. Jae Suk again gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes at the feeling of pain at the intrusion. Jongkook waited, placing kisses all over his face and neck, and after a short time he almost pulled out, just to slowly push back in.  
The pain of the intrusion started to leave him, and the pleasure replaced it with each thrust against his body. He wrapped his legs around Jongkook’s waist, quietly beckoning him to not stop.  
“Does it feel good hyung? Do you enjoy having me inside?” Jongkook quietly asks, moving faster inside of him. He gripped tightly at his side, thrusting harder as he once again made his way underneath the blue cotton shirt. He toyed with the perk nipples in time to his thrusts, making Jae Suk forget where they were and moan loudly. Jongkook grinned, bending down to his ear and grunting quietly.  
“You like this? You feel so good hyung, sucking me right into you. Don’t make too much noise or they might catch us.” Jae Suk wrapped his arms around Jongkook, pulling him closer to him and thrusting his hips in time to Jongkook’s hard thrusts. Their movements became erratic, Jongkook pulling him closer and thrusting harder into his body. He tightened his legs around him, making Jongkook hit his prostate hard. He closed his eyes at the feeling, letting out a sharp cry and clenching harder around Jongkook. Jongkook wrapped his hand again on his hyungs erection, swiping his thumb over the slit and pulling in time with his thrusts.  
“I’m-i’m close...I-I’m clo-se ahh!” Jae Suk threw his head back, shuddering as he came hard against Jongkook’s closed fist. Some of his spill managed to splatter out, some small droplets landing on his shirt. He clenched even more, and Jongkook soon came, painting his walls with his seed while taking Jae Suk's lips in a heated kiss. After they were both spent, Jongkook slowly pulled out of his hyungs spent body, helping him get off from the sink.  
“How are you feeling hyung?” Jongkook asked, reaching for some paper towels and cleaning them both off, Jae Suk gave a tiny smile, leaning against Jongkook’s strong body, “I feel tired Jongkook-a, but much more relaxed.” Jongkook smiled and hugged him, kissing his lips softly. “That's good hyung. Now I need you to relax yourself. Dont worry too much about the mission, remember that I'm here with you hyung, alright?” Jae Suk nodded, closing his eyes and slowly kissing back.  
They both fixed their clothes, making sure that everything was back in order. They left the restroom holding hands, and as the neared the rest of the crew Jongkook gave a slight squeeze, smiling gently at Jae Suk. “Fighting hyung, let’s get them,” he whispered, and Jae Suk smiled back, letting go of the hand and going towards the rest. The nervous pit wasn’t there any more, and Jae Suk instead felt the warmth and fuzziness of the previous moments. Jongkook made him feel different, and now all that took his mind was him. He would win today’s race no matter what. Anything for Jongkook.


End file.
